In plants, the shoot apical meristem (SAM) is responsible for the continuous production of shoot-derived organs throughout plant development. Understanding the molecular and cellular mechanisms that are involved in SAM function are crucial questions in plant development. KNOTTED1 (KN1) is a homeodomain protein that is required for SAM function in maize. The goal of the proposed research is to identify maize genes that are regulated by KN1 and characterize their role in SAM function. In addition, I also propose to characterize the function of kn1-like genes that have similar gain of function phenotypes and expression patterns as kn1, by examining the phenotypes of single and double recessive mutations. Through the proposed research, I will gain significant insight into molecular and genetic approaches for the study of plant development which will compliment my strength in biochemistry and cellular biology.